Trunks e Mai! Sentimentos que viajam no tempo!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Feelings that Transcend Time: Trunks and Mai |Título Japonês = 時をこえた想い トランクスとマイ |Título Rōmaji = Toki o koeta omoi Torankusu to Mai |Título Literal = Sentimentos que transcendem o tempo - Trunks e Mai |Série = |Saga = Saga Trunks |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 51 |Posição na saga = 5 |Estreia no Japão = 10 de Julho de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Goku vs Black! Caminho interditado para o futuro! |Episódio Posterior = Professor e aluno reunidos! Son Gohan e o Trunks do futuro! }} Sumário Embora Black tenha destruído a máquina do tempo de Trunks, Bulma aparece com outra, quebrada e coberta de musgo. Ela explica que esta é a máquina do tempo que Cell usou. Originalmente, Trunks fez ela voltar para forma de cápsula e ficou com ela, mas no dia que ele voltou para o futuro, Bulma pediu para ficar com ela. Ela queria usar a máquina do tempo para testar viagem no tempo, mas foi incapaz de entender como a máquina funcionava e desistiu. Agora, porém, ela tem as anotações de sua versão do futuro explicando tudo sobre a máquina do tempo, então ela finalmente pôde pegá-la. thumb|left|250px|Goku pede para treinar mas é recusado Agora eles podem ir para o futuro e lutarem com Black! Mas ainda demorará um tempo para Bulma consertar a máquina do tempo. Goku pede mais Whis para treinar mais, mas Whis não quer fazer isso, não com todas essas máquinas do tempo. Eles até têm o Anel do Tempo para se preocupar. Piccolo sugere que Goku treine com Vegeta, mas Vegeta está assustador agora, e não parece querer treinar com ninguém. thumb|250px|Black se acostuma aos movimentos de Goku Goku se teletransporta para o Planeta do Senhor Kaioh e pede por treinamento, mas até o Senhor Kaioh está com raiva da bagunça que Goku fez ali da última vez. Enquanto isso, Vegeta vai para a sala de gravidade sozinho, prometendo "fazê-lo pagar", se referindo a Black. No futuro, Black nota para si que as "memórias de batalha" estão sendo gravadas em sua mente e corpo, e ele ficou mais acostumado aos movimentos e corpo de Goku. Ele quer saber mais sobre Goku, para ficar ainda mais forte. Na Corporação Cápsula, os pais de Bulma voltaram de suas férias, e ficam alarmados ao encontrar seu jardim com tanta bagunça da batalha recente. Mas eles ficam felizes de ver Trunks do Futuro novamente, e Bulma pede para seu pai ajudá-la a consertar a máquina do tempo. Ela também pede para a Gangue Pilaf ajudar, e eles concordam... embora Pilaf imediatamente começa a querer usar a tecnologia do futuro da máquina do tempo para construir uma "máquina de dominação mundial". Quando Pilaf se refere à Mai pelo nome, Trunks ouve e percebe que esta é a mesma Mai que ele conheceu no futuro. Bulma retorna a máquina do futuro de Cell em forma de cápsula e entra em casa para trabalhar, mas não antes de pedir para Kuririn e Piccolo a tarefa de arrumarem o jardim (e eles decidem pensar nisso como mais treinamento, como a colheita antes). thumb|left|250px|Trunks e Mai Mai, Trunks do Futuro, e Trunks do Presente ficam sozinhos, e ele começa a contar sua história: em seu futuro, ele conheceu Mai quando ela estava mais velha, da mesma idade que ele. A maioria da humanidade foi destruída no ataque inicial de Black, mas os sobreviventes lançaram um contra-ataque. Cada exército nacional atacou Black, mas foi derrotado. Os sobreviventes se esconderam no subterrâneo, mas se juntaram para formar um grupo de resistência para continuar a luta. Mai do Futuro estava em um desses grupos. Apesar das várias casualidades, ela e Trunks colaboraram para encurralar Black, o levando até uma área cheia de explosivos. Quando isso prova não ser efetivo, Trunks aparece e tenta derrotar Black. Black revela que ele considera os humanos ser "o único erro dos deuses", e que ele desejava exterminá-los para criar um mundo mais bonito e perfeito, já que até os próprios deuses não querem admitir seu erro. thumb|250px|Trunks e Mai no futuro Com Trunks não sendo páreo para Black, Mai distrai Black com uma bomba de luz e resgata Trunks. Ela o leva para casa e cuida de suas feridas (pois Mestre Karin e as Semente dos Deuses não existem mais), dizendo a ele como ele deu esperança para as pessoas continuarem a lutar contra Black. Sua persistência impede que eles desistam. Concluindo sua história, Trunks do Futuro diz a Mai que está feliz de tê-la encontrado novamente. Trunks do presente pergunta por que sua versão do futuro não trouxe Mai do Futuro com ele, mas Trunks do Futuro não responde, o que todos percebem que significa que ela morreu. Pilaf e Shu perguntam sobre suas versões do futuro, mas Trunks diz que nunca os viu. De fato, Pilaf e Shu vieram para pegar Mai para ajudar com o conserto da máquina do tempo. Goku se teletransporta de volta, explicando como Kaioh se negou a treiná-lo ou lhe dar comida, então agora ele está morrendo de fome. Goku diz para Trunks simplesmente descansar agora; ele teve um dia estressante! Lá dentro, Bulma manda que a Gangue Pilaf limpar a máquina do tempo. Mai fica tocada com o bonito Trunks do Futuro, e Bulma nota como Mai fala como uma mulher velha (Shu e Mai riem disso). Enquanto isso, Beerus e Whis discutem como o ki de Black parece familiar, como se eles já o encontraram antes. Whis decide pesquisar sobre isso...